What's on your mind?
by RobertDaller
Summary: After Defeating Dipper 3 and 4 The group find that the next shard is inside the Gravity Falls Prison And they have to send somebody on the inside... Mermando! meanwhile Mabel discovers Journal Number 4 and an Amulet inside it allows her to read everyone's minds Which is just what they need. This is the eleventh in a series of stories Credit to Mabel x Mermando fan for the cover
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Time for a new Fanfic as with the previous let's see what Wendy is up to first

Wendy's POV

Alright think about this Wendy How can this guy make things more suitable around here?

Of course!

'Alright first and foremost... I want my hat back now!' I tell him

'Fine' He says zapping my iconic Lumberjack hat back onto my head

Followed by a sizearcastic remark 'You know that hat's not your mom right?'

'Shut it' I reply 'Now I want a room you know like a little house? I can't lay on the floor..'

'Ok I guess that's understandable' He says zapping a Small little cottage onto the ground

'I'm gonna need a food supply You know i'm a human being not a... Whatever you are and i'm also gonna need somewhere to eat it' I tell him

'Ok ok' He says he creates a Table With Salt and Pepper

'That's good the decore leaves something to be desired though... Oh oh! I need Hot Sauce

I reply

'Ok ok yeesh so picky' He says before making a bottle of hot sauce

'May I take your order ma'am?' He asks me holding out a menu

'Nice nice... later anyway I'm gonna need a way to check up on my friends if anything happens to them i'm gonna wanna go out there' I tell him

'That's not gonna happen but I don't see why not' He says before giving me a small mirror with a handle

'Seriously? Where are my Talking Teacups?' I ask him with Sarcasm

'Very funny kid now you want an Outhouse or what?' He says

'Actually indoor plumbing would be referred' I tell him

'Don't push it' He says glaring at me with his one eyr

'Fine' I reply He then makes a small outhouse appear

'Alright now i'm gonna go inside ok? I need to process this' I explain

'Fine' He replies

I walk indoors but then open the door again

'By the way i'm gonna need some more clothes mmk?' I tell him

'Already done' He states

'Ok thanks!' I say walking back inside

END OF CHAPTER

Again just like before... won't be back to Wendy til Next Fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Time to see what the group is up to

Dipper's POV

So the Shard was in prison...

'HOW CAN WE GET IN THERE?' Mermando asks me

'That's the same prison Gideon was sent to... A Large Portion of the prisoners in there serve him... Which means it's possible Gideon already has the shard he may have already figured out what it does' I explain to the group

'Someone has to go in there... And retrieve it the only way to do that is to get ourselves

...Arrested' I explain to the group

'But if Gideon has it he would never give it to us!' Mabel tells me

'Yeah dudes if we were gonna go in there we'd need someone who could get the shard someone Gideon didn't know someone who could on the inside' Soos says to the group

We all turn to Mermando

'Why is everyone looking at me?' He says with a worried look

Mabel begs him 'Oh please Mermando you have to! or Dipper will lose his best friend! and...crush'

I mean if it was me would you do it?'

'Well... Alright! But I have to ask... Who is this Gideon anyway?' He asks us

'He's kind of us our white haired 9 year old nemesis who was sent to jail

He'll probably end up being a Dictator when he grows up but he's no big deal we beat him lots of times!'

Mabel explains to him

'Ok...' He replies

'Alright Mermando now here's what we're going to do' Dipper says before whispering in his ear

END OF CHAPTER NEXT TIME MERMANDO GET'S ARRESTED


	3. Chapter 3

Mermando's POV

I cannot believe I let them convince me to do this Uughh..

I put on a Mask and got out a Toy Gun they told me to pretend to rob someplace.. well might as well be the Shoe Store

I run into the Shoe Store and see Senior Lee once again

"UM...THIS IS A...THIS IS A... A ROBBERY! GIVE ME THE MONEY!" I scream to him

"Romando?" He asks me "What are you doing here? Didn't I just give you shoes?"

I reply "Oh yes my apologies" I say slightly lifting my mask "I thank you for the shoes they are very nice but right now I am needing to get arrested"

"Oh... well if you wanna get arrested we can just skip this part and i'll just call the police over" He explains

"Really? You'd do that for me Senior?" I state before hugging him

"Yeah yeah ok ok let me get the phone" He says

A few moments later

The Police (Blubs and Durland) walk up to Senior Lee asking him what happened

"So you say this man was trying to steal money from your Establishment?"

"Yup I sold him shoes for 3 Dollars off then he comes in here asking for money" He replies

"Weird... I just don't see what he'd want in a Shoe Store ... I tell you Durland these crimes are getting weirder and weirder"

"Alright Punk it's time to go" The Fat Man says dragging them away

END OF CHAPTER

(Ok I realize Chapters have been rather short lately for my fics but don't worry we'll be getting some long ones soon) 


	4. Chapter 4

Mermando's POV

It had been a few hours they had taken me to court and carried out my sentence afterwards I was taken to the Gravity Falls Prison

They put me in an Orange Jump Suit like the rest of the Prisoners

As I walked in I looked around noticing Many tough Looking Adult Men with a few Woman scattered here and there

It looked like the Prison was getting ready to eat I went over to see what they were serving

"Excuse me ma'am?" I asked the Woman serving the food

"Yes? What do you want?" She said in a Nasally voice (Not sure I spelled that right)

"What exactly are you serving?" I ask the Woman

"Chili That's all We ever serve guessing you're new here huh hon?" She asks me

"How'd you guess?" I ask her lowering my head

"Honey let me tell you something I serve Chili to this crazy crew every day and every night I think i'd remember a 12 Year Old Kid who sounds like a Spanish Dolphin"

I don't sound like a Dolphin, unless i'm trying to sound like one..

She Continues "Now do you want some Chili or what?"

"Yes ma'am" I state before she fills up a Plate with Chili handing it to me

"Word of Advice Kid you're the second youngest here so you gotta watch out for practically everybody

But especially the one younger than you" She tells me

"Ah you are referring to the one known as Gideon yes?" I ask her

"Yeah listen... The kid's got some kind of hold on all of these prisoners anger him you're likely to anger everybody" She explains

"I shall keep that in mind thank you again for the Chili Seniorita" I state walking away

I walk around looking for a seat The only open Seat is next to a Large Brawny Man with a Neanderthal Shaped Head

As I sit down I begin chomping down on the Chili "OH MY THIS IS GOOD!" I state slurping it down

I look over to the Neanderthal Shaped Head Man and ask "Are you gonna finish that?" He then slides it over to me

I finish his off too Then I ask the shard

"Oh good sir by the way would you happen to have seen a small shard?"

He slams his fist on the table

The whole Prison begin looking at me

"What'd you say about a shard?" I hear a Younger Voice ask me

Just then a Small boy with White very large hair walks up to me

This... must be Gideon

"Ah you must be Gideon pleasure to meet your acquaintance: I state holding out my hand

He then slaps my hand down back down

"What do you know about my shard?" He asks me

"Oh i'm sorry I don't really know anything about it I just need to borrow it for a while" I state holding out my hand

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" He continuously laughs at me

He puts his hand on his chest and falls on his back

"What are you playing at Boy? You think i'm gonna just hand over this gem to you? Is that what you think? Huh boy? huh?" He says getting my face

"Well I-"

I'm then interrupted by him again

"That's what I thought Now you can forget it boy it's not happening"

Everybody claps for him before they sit back down

Then Gideon runs back to his seat

Hmmm... Getting this shard is gonna be a little bit harder than I thought


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper Pines has now returned home he is in the Shack patiently awaiting the Phone to ring

Mabel got impatient so she ventured outside

The Phone rings

Dipper quickly answers it

"MERMANDO?!" He asks loudly

"Senior Dipper I called to tell you that the quest for the shard is going to be a little more difficult than expected

Gideon has it and he refused to let me borrow it thankfully I don't think he knows of it's purpose or that Your Wendy is locked inside it"

"Great... why does this not suprise me... alright alright well what are you going to do?" He asks

Mermando answers "Well I think i'm going to try to befriend him if I can make him my friend he might allow me to borrow it"

"That's pretty unlikely Gideon is pretty much devoid of any room for friendship The only person he's ever even cared for was Mabel"

Dipper explains to Mermando

"Mabel?" He asks Dipper wondering what she has to do with him

Dipper replies "Yeah he had like this crush on Mabel but don't worry man it wasn't mutual"

"Phew well that's a relief, Anyway I should go my phone time is running out Goodbye" He says hanging up

End Scene (Let's see what Mabel's up to)

Mabel's POV

So I decided to venture outside I was getting a little bored waiting for the phone

Little did I know that one little trip into the inside ... Could change everything

I had somehow found myself lost and to my suprise it started storming

I tried to find my way out of the forest Knowing it was a bad place to be during a storm

As I was running a Tree was struck by Lightning

It fell down Narrowly avoiding me

I screamed and looked behind me to see the tree uncovered a Small Secret Room on the ground

I could see something was down there so I decided to pull it out

It was a dusty book I dusted it off and noticed a Six Fingered Hand on the Cover with a 4 on it

! This was just like Dipper and Soos's Books... 3 and 5

Number 5 Mentioned something about 0 and Gideon mentioned 1

Robbie had 6 and now I had found 4

THIS IS GREAT! Now Dipper can get back to studying with this Journal!

A Black Light will probably respond to this one too... So many questions

As I looked I saw hanging out what looked like a Monocle just like Number 3 Had

Except this one wasn't clear it had a strange Purple glow about it

This kind of resembled those Amulets Gideon and Robbie had and Soos's Good Luck Charm

But... What does it do?

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel's POV

So I kept the Amulet in my Pocket deciding it best not to mention it for now...

I came to the shack bringing Dipper the Journal

"HEY DIPPER LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" I said shoving it in his face

"What?.. MABEL! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE YOU FOUND THIS WHERE? HOW?" He said to me

"In the forest Dipstick And now that you have it you can get back to studying and figuring out these mysteries

Maybe this'll even help you figure out where that Power Core came from!"

"But this is so weird... How many of these Journals are there? and why are they hidden throughout Gravity Falls?"

He then opens the book

"I thought Journal 3 wasn't even finished so the idea that they're are more after this seems impossible"

When he opens the Journal the first thing he see's is the front Page Where in 3 the name of the Author was torn off this one was not

A Small Paper taped to the book that says "Property of Stan Pines"

Soos simply looks at the group with a glare

They're mouths each open wide and their eyes turn small

"S-Stan?!" Dipper and Mabel scream

Soos puts his hand over their mouths

"DUDES! SHHHH..." Then what he says next is unbelievable

"Listen Dudes I've known for a while about this Journal 5 Had Mr. Pines's name in it too

I've tried for a long time to figure out more about this stuff Dude

But Mr. Pines's has kept this a secret for a reason

His Mind is one of life's great enigma's like whether it's possible to lick your own forehead

He doesn't want people to know about this so you have to pretend you don't know either ok dudes?"

"BUT SOOS DON'T YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT? WHY HE HID ALL THESE JOURNALS? WHO WAS AFTER HIM AND WHY?" He says

"Of course I do dudes... But telling Mr. Pines about this is a bad idea" he replies

Mabel is skimming through the Journal

"Maybe so... but that doesn't mean we can't find out the real secret behind this" She says pointing to a Page about an Amulet

END OF CHAPTER

Ok I know what you guys are thinking

STAN IS THE WRITER?! BUT WHAT ABOUT MCGUCKET?! Just last story I was insinuating HE was the writer WHICH IS IT?

I'll tell you right now Stan's not the writer But Soos truly believes he is (In this Fan Continuity)

It will all make sense in fanfictions to come


	7. Chapter 7

Time to see what Mermando is up to!

Mermando's POV

So after a failed attempt at getting Gideon to allow me to borrow it I knew what I had to do

Later that day we were all working breaking rocks

Why are we breaking rocks? I have no idea

I was chained up together With the Neandethal shaped head man

'Psst.. Mr Neanderthal Shaped Man Do you know how I can get on Gideon's good side?' I ask him

He simply looks at me and replies 'Uhhh Well I heard Gideon's looking for information on some books or something He needs to know the Author's name'

'The Author of books? Do you happen to know the name of the books?' I ask the man

'I don't know all he ever calls them are 'the Journals' He explains to me

I think a minute and reply 'Journal?' Could he be talking about The Fat man's Journal he said he lost?

'Anything else I can do? y'know help him with something?' I ask him again

He replies scratching his head

'You could become an official part of his Prison Gang' He tells me

'Ah the prison gang! Yes of course! Tell me... How do I do that?'

I ask

He replies shrugging 'I think you have to get a tattoo or something'

'A TATTOO?!' I scream

All of the prisoners look at me I reply

'OH YEAH A TATTOO COOL... CAUSE TATTOOS ARE MANLY YEAH' I scream

Oh why did it have to be a tattoo my smooth dolphin like skin can't take that!

NO! Buck up Mermando! It's for Mabel's brother He would do the same for you...

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Um this is me the Author

just gonna say I feel bad I REALLY like Mermando but I feel like i'm picking on him

I guess Characters are just easier to write for when you pick on them? idk

So I had walked up to Gideon to ask him if I could join his gang

'Um... sir Gidon I was wondering..umm..

I want to join your prison gang!' I state loudly

He looks at me with a face of confusion then asks 'What are you playing at boy?

You try to take my shard now you wanna join my gang?'

'I'm sorry senior' I state saluting 'I meant no disrespect before I want to join your gang and i'm willing to get a tattoo... if it's absolutely necessary'

'Alright fine boy if that's what you want Gentleman... Give him the mark of the Gideon Gang'

Other soldiers make sure the guards don't see this

'Why would the guards care?' I ask him

'Because you're not supposed to get tattoos in prison' The Brawly man replied

Oh great not only am I getting a tattoo i'm getting AN ILLEGAL TATTOO

'Ok but ze tattoos... Ze are removeable yes?' I ask

The brawly man simply replies 'Not really' Before beginning

'YOWCH!' I scream at the top of my lungs

Mabel's brother had better appreciate this

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Let'e see what The others are up to

Dipper's POV

'Turns out this Amulet i've got may be the answer when I came in here I coulda kinda hear your voice before you said it I think it can read minds according to the Journal' Mabel explains to us

Soos raises his hand 'OH OH TELL ME WHAT I'M THINKING!'

Mabel holds the Amulet up to her ear and responds 'Uumm... getting a hot dog?'

He then gasps 'How did she know?'

(Later)

I can't believe this STAN THE AUTHOR?!

He promised he didn't have anymore Secrets about this town... Of course I promised I wouldn't go looking for trouble But that still doesn't excuse him for lying

Mabel had gone into the air vents of the shack directly above Stan's room

I was walking into Stan's room

'HEY STAN!' I state loudly waking him up from his sleep

'HUH? WHAT? WHO'S THERE?' He says getting up

'Oh it's you Dipper uughh.. what's up? got Wendy back yet?' He asks me holding onto his back

'No i've got a friend taking care of that at the moment I came to ask if you know anything about this... or the Journals' I ask him

He looks at me with a suprised face 'W-what? No of course not! I don't know who the writer is

And I told you I don't have anymore secrets i'm keeping from you!'

Mabel's up in the Vents listening to the Amulet... and hears nothing?

'Huh?' She says in shock

'What was that?' He asks looking up at the vents

He opens the vents Mabel falling out dropping the Amulet

'KID? WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?' He screams

'Were you spying on me?' He says

'Stan it's not what you think-' I try to talk

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM KEEPING SOME KIND OF SECRET?' He screams

'Grunkle Stan..' Mabel says sadly

'Y'know what? I don't care! Just get out! I don't wanna see your faces right now!

We run out of the room I try to apologize but Stan slams the door on my face

As we walk into the living room Soos look at us and asks 'Did you find anything out dude?'

'No Soos you were right whatever happened he just doesn't wanna talk about it' I explain

'Hey where did you find that Amulet anyway Mabel?' I ask out of curiousity

'Oh it was in Journal 4 when I found it... why?' She says asking me

'Hmmm...' I then run into the attic digging into the drawers'

I grab out what I thought was a Looking glass I had previously found in Journal 3

When the Shifter grabbed the Journal from me (See Don't forget my fanfiction) I had managed to pull this away

from him

I simply swayed the Amulet back and forth realizing what it really was

'Mabel... I think this might be an Amulet too...

Think about it Robbie had one he had Journal 6

Gideon had one And he must've had a Journal given his knowledge of them

And then there's Soos's Good Luck Charm

IT ALL CONNECTS!

Mabel looks at me and replies 'Then we gotta find out what it does Bro Bro it could be important!

'I know I know We will but right now we've gotta worry about Wendy and Memando' I tell her

'As usual you're right bro' She says patting my back

END OF CHAPTER (And Side Story)

Now i've set up another one but we're not getting back this story (or next actually though it may come up)


	10. Chapter 10

Ok just one quick little Stan thing then we'll get back to Mermando right now he's in his lab thing

Stan's POV

I can't believe those kids... trying to spy on me

Stan pulls off a Amulet of some sort

(Btw this Amulet is Journal 1's and it's why Stan's mind couldn't be read but it does more than just that)

Stan sits back in his chair Gazing into Journal 2's page of Bill

There are a few numbers drawn on the page each with an arrow pointing to a different symbol

I guess I can't blame them I have been rather Dishonest But that doesn't excuse their dishonesty!

Besides they wouldn't agree with me they'd be just like you... Stanley

END OF CHAPTER

Pretty short I know but next one will probably be longer


	11. Chapter 11

Now we're finally back to Mermando

Later that night

Mermando's POV

After I received my tattoo The group welcomed me in

It was odd being welcomed in by My enemies granted I haven't made enemies with them yet

But they are my friend's enemies so that makes them mine

The "mark of the Gideon Gang" Appeared to be some sort of Multi-Colored Star with... some sort of eye in it? I don't know

(The Symbol of the Tent of Telepathy and Gideon's symbol on Bill's wheel)

That night I had first been welcomed into my cell I looked around noticing the Toilet was very filthy

I was apperantly forced to share this room with the "Neanderthal shaped head man" I met before

"Why did I keep running into this man?" I thought to myself

He sure is abnormally large Of course as a matter of fact everyone in this prison is

Except for that Woman I met before...

I was about to head to sleep when suddenly I heard a large noise

I then saw a Brawly Man walk up to my cell with Gideon on his back He pulled open the Gate

"Why hello there Romando I'm gonna need you to come with me" He says riding on the man's back

So me and the Neanderthal shaped head man leave the Cell following Gideon and the brawly man

I can't believe now i'm escaping prison? AARRGH What else illegal could I possibly have to do?

We walk out of the prison the Brawly Man simply punching all of ze Guards in ze face

As we walk out ze guards many of them start ze screaming "WE LOVE YOU LIL GIDEON!"

After a while we arrive near something called the Northwest Mud Flaps Factory

Beneath it there is a small river that is being ow you say polluted by the toxic sludge

I see many strange variety of Animals on my way down, Could these Animals have been mutated by the pollution?

This is horrible... all these polluted waters if they managed to get to the lake!

My family could be turned into monster's, I had to do something about this

Just then the Brawly Man stops and looks at us then points to the water "Alright drink up"

The Neanderthal Shaped Head Man drank from the Water growing into a much larger stronger man than before

"Oh no..." I reply Simply looking at the water makes me sick "YOu don't honestly expect me to drink this do you?" I ask him

"Yes I do you signed up for the Gideon Gang now drink up

This is how all my minions get so strong y'know? They get Muscles and Mass like you wouldn't believe!" He says to me

"Yes I would believe it i'm sitting here looking at them but i'm sorry Monsieur Gideon I can't do this" I explain

"What are you saying? Are you saying you're leaving the Gideon Gang?" He asks me

"I guess I am" I reply

"No... No one leaves the Gideon Gang" He says glaring

"The jokes it is on you Gideon because I only joined your gang to acquire your Shard" I explain to him

"WHAT? MY SHARD? SO THIS IS WHAT THIS WAS ALL ABOUT HUH? YOU JUST WANTED MY SHARD ALL ALONG! I should've known but you'll never get this Shar-"

He then interrupts himself "MY SHARD?! IT'S GONE?!" He screams

"Yes well I might've grabbed it while you were on ze fat man's back" I state poking my tongue out at him

"GET HIM!" He says

The Neanderthal Shaped Head Man and the other Brawly Man start to come at me

"WAIT! Think about what it is you are doing Gideon he is only using you

You are rough and tough Criminals you cannot be deceived by his Cuteness that he doesn't have!" I tell them

They both look at each other for a minute

"He's right... with these Muscles we don't need his help at all"

They tell each other

"WAIT NO! DON'T!" Gideon Screams

The Criminals then grab him and throw him through the air

"How can we thank you man? You freed us from the tyranny of Lil Gideon!" They both state

But all I did was offer them advice... whatever

"Well um... you can start by removing this tattoo for me I know it'll leave a scar but" I ask them

"No problem brother we'll get right on it" They both reply

So they take me to their home and remove the tattoo

I had finally gotten the shard and once I got this tattoo off I was headed home to give it back to Mabel and her family

But then it dawned on me

I was now a Prison Escapee

...Crud I state mentally Facepalming myself


	12. Chapter 12

Ok story's done just one more chapter and then i'll move on to the next

(Meanwhile where Gideon landed)

Gideon's POV

Uuuugh... Wow i'm alive that was a close one

Just then a tall dark lanky man in a Black Robe with a Stitched heart on it walks up to me

He pulls off his hood (This man was once again ROBBIE)

"Lil Gideon what a coincidence heh... I hear you're a real enemy of the Pines Twins" He says to me Leaning down

"Pines Twins?... YES! Why? Do you know them?" I ask the man

"Yeah they've caused a lot of trouble i'm amassing an army to help me get rid of them but there's something else I need first

I'm also building a weapon and I think you're little genius will come in handy what do you say? You in?" He asks me holding out his hand

"Count me in!" I state shaking hands with him

This man could be exactly what I need to get revenge on the Pines!

END OF STORY


End file.
